Disillusioned
by The Cello Mistress
Summary: It's been 3 years since Kagome left the past behind. Now a battle hardened, but oddly chearful woman, a new destiny awaits her, though she doesn't know it. And what does this have to do with Demeter? DarkHunter crossover. Kagome/Acheron Pairing
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright, the original chapter one was annoying me because it was making Ch. 2 difficult to write, so I'm revamping the chapter, but it's still the same plot, it's just going to have a different intro.

So, I need a cheesy/awesome name for a punk gothic club Simi would frequent. Ideas, people?

Guide

Laksdfl- thoughts or actions and descriptions, etc

"…" Speech

"_Italics" _ Greek

Chapter one: Down Goes the Veil

It was a beautiful day, perfect for lying under the Goshinboku tree and just relaxing. Though any day outside felt perfect to me, I had always felt a connection to the earth. Mother always called me her little forest nymph, her love of Greek mythology the reason behind the nickname, and my own love of everything Greek. I should have been tending to the shrine grounds, seeing as my family was out of town for the week for a school function of Souta's and as I was already grandpa's assistant he let me run it instead of closing it for the day, but the grass was just so inviting. Surely a small rest wouldn't do me any harm, right? It's not like the shrine brought people in by the droves; it only had a few visitors a day.

Today, for once, the air was clear, though it could never be as clean as it was in the past. Breathing in the air, it was almost like I was breathing in my memories, reliving them. Flashes of campfires, the mood both somber and light hearted somehow, battles fought and won, the clashing of swords and tearing of flesh still sounding as clear as the day they were fought. The sense of calm that would wash over us as another shard was purified and added to our portion of the jewel. The nerve wracking day when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru (somewhat) put aside their family feud and joined forces in the pursuit of Naraku.

Finally, the day of the final battle came, the rain drenching everything, turning the ground into a red marsh, screams, flashes of light, and the clash of weapons filling the night. I stood out of the way, firing arrows into Naraku's horde when I could find a clear shot, though mostly my goal was to spot jewel shards, and inform the pack. When I spotted Naraku, we were ready with our plan, and most of his minions were dead or had run away. Three devastating blows from Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and me, and Naraku was too weak to move, his part of the jewel was knocked out of him from my arrow, so he couldn't rejuvenate. We thought it fitting that in the end he would be sucked into the wind tunnel, stuck in an endless void he created, never to escape. And then it was over, Miroku's wind tunnel gone, Sango's brother at piece, and Inuyasha with his revenge.

In the end, Kikyo (Who had given up on Inuyasha, and was only staying with the living until Naraku was dead) and I decided that wishing the Shikon gone was the only way. I'm not sure the wish turned out the way we thought it would, because the jewel exploding into a fine mist, covering Kikyo and me, but neither of us could sense it anymore, so I shrugged it off. After a heart felt goodbye to Kikyo, who had somehow become my friend, and had even helped me in my training so I was finally able to master my powers, I called our soul back to me, and Kikyo turned back to dust. Then there were the goodbyes to my pack. It almost broke my heart to leave them all (even Jaken a bit, though I don't know why) but I didn't belong in this time, and I felt as though I had a destiny waiting for me back home. And now here I was, running the shrine, thoughts of another adventure the farthest thing from my mind.

Footsteps interrupted my reminiscing, and with a sigh I stood up to great the guest, not bothering to brush the debris from my clothing (not that there was any, dirt and grass never stuck to my clothing. Well, it did when I was little, but I had wanted it to so I could give my mother a hard time). "Hello, welcome to the Sunset Shrine, My name is Kagome, and I'm the resident priestess here. How may I help you?" I said with a somewhat low bow, enough to show respect, but not so much that it seemed they were my superior. Coming up from the bow, when my eyes landed on the woman that was here, it felt like I was frozen. She was tall, 5 or so inches above my own 5'9, and beautiful, with long black hair curling down past her bottom. Her heart shaped face, with model worthy features, and eyes of startling emerald, made me think of female demons with their unearthly beauty. All in all, I felt inadequate standing next to her. The weirdest thing of all was that she seemed so familiar, but I was positive that she was a stranger. Plus there was her weird power signature that I couldn't seem to get a good reading on. I guess she was used to shocked reactions from people, because it seemed as soon as I was out of it, she spoke.

"Ka…Kagome? It's so wonderful to see you again. Oh, _louloudaki mou, _I've been waiting for this moment forever. I'm so glad you survived everything, and now you can know the truth." It seemed as though her eyes were watering, and her words choked, but they flowed beautifully now, somehow reminiscent of stream.

Sadly, I was too busy listening to the _sound_ of her voice that it took me a bit to actually process what she had said. "Uh, I'm sorry, but I don't, ah, remember you." It wasn't' until then that the rest of what she said hit me as odd. "Wait, what do you mean 'I survived'? What do you know about that? And what do you mean 'the truth?'" Feeling a little caustic, I did the quotation marks movement with me fingers. Hands on my hips, I stared her down. Or at least I tried to; it's hard to stare some one down who is about half a foot taller than me. Sadly, it seemed my glare had lost its power, because she just continued to beam at me. "And who the hell are you anyway?" I was a bit frightened, though mostly angry, and as it turns out, Inuyasha was a bad influence (big surprise there). Now whenever I'm really high strung I started to cuss. Right about now my friends would be cowering, but not this woman. In fact she was walking closer to me.

"Right, I know you have questions, but it's not safe here. I'm being tracked, and now your identity is most likely known. Come, I have some where safe we can talk. Just take my hand." She continued to advance until she stood less than a foot away, easily in touching distance.

"Yeah right, as if I'd grab your hand. 'Come on little kid, I swear there is candy in my van, you just have to climb inside first' do you think I'm st-" She lunged for my hand, moving faster than any demon I had seen, and grabbed hold of my hand, and in a flash we were gone

THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE I AM A LINE. I declare, therefore I am! -

It took me a second, but finally my eyes cleared, and if my past had taught me anything, it's to be prepared. I called my purification powers into my hands, and took out a paralysis sutra from my pocket (courtesy of Miroku, for teaching me, and ji-ji, who took to my teaching and made me carry them constantly) and 'charged' it so to speak. Next I took a catalogue of my surroundings. One exit, behind the woman, several pillars holding up the rounded golden ceilings, vines crawling up the walls, and a distant part of my brain was alarmed when I smelt the wonderful smell of forests, like it was in the past, and calmed down, which caused my powers to recede. Luckily, the sutra could still be used. Finally, my eyes flicked back to the woman, who stood there with a sense of anticipation and excitement radiating from her. "What the Hell! Who…what..." I couldn't seem to find the right question to ask, all of them trying to claw there way out of my head.

"How did you get the vines to crawl up the walls like that? I've been trying for years! Uh, forget I said that," That really wasn't a question that was pertinent to the situation. I could feel a headache pulsing in the back of my head, ready to break out, so I took a deep breath of forest and tried to calm myself down. It didn't work as well as I had wanted it to, but my mind wasn't clamoring at me now.

"Ok, real question. Where the fuck are we, who are you, and what do you want." I'm surprised that my throat didn't freeze over, and now I was pissed. She dragged me away from my home to who knows where, and now she's just standing there with an excited, secretive smile, like she won the game or something. Reason, it was nice knowing you, have a wonderful trip!

After she just kept on staring at me for a minute (it looked like she was memorizing my features or something equally weird and stalkerish) I was ready to get answers Miroku style, other wise known as sneaky and underhanded. I stalked toward the…woman, for a lack of name and or species, determination flowing through me, and tossed the sutra at her. And like a heat seeking missile, it stuck right on her forehead, paralyzing her in place. Well, at least that answered one of my questions, which told me she was some form of demon, because those are the kind that sutra's work on, or at least that is what Kikyo said. From the shocked and slightly fearful look on her face I guess she wasn't expecting that.

"Uh…Sorry, but you were just, well, standing there, and not saying anything, so I thought a change in tactics would be a good idea. So, answers, please?" I was feeling a bit guilty now, but hey, you don't just go over and snatch unsuspecting people from their homes and take them to strange places. Luckily the sutra paralyzed all but her mouth, which takes a bit more concentration and effort to make, but they were very useful in the past, and that was the way I taught ji-ji.

"Wha…How, that shouldn't work on me. Sutras have never worked on us before. Unless…Oh gods, a god killer? But that's…" She snapped her mouth shut, which suited me fine, seeing as she was just spouting nonsense, though she wasn't the first demon that I had met that had delusions of godhood. "You want answers? I have a necklace in the pouch on my belt, place it near your heart and things will start to make sense." She looked sincere when she said that, but she could be a liar.

"Come on, I'm not an idiot. Now tell me what I want to know! You said you would answer my question, before you did your snatch and flash act…Uh that sounded wrong. Never mind. Anyway, are you going to answer me or not?" Now the headache was coming back full force, and all I wanted was to go to sleep on my nice comfy bed back on the shrine…

"I give you my oath, as a god, that I am not intentionally bringing you harm. This really will answer your questions, but you need to actually touch the necklace for me to be able give you the answers you seek. Please, just…please." I don't know if it was her eyes or her voice, but something told me I could trust her. So I walked the last couple of feet towards her, and looked at the pouch hanging of a gold cord around her waist. It looked good against the forest green toga thing she was wearing. It also looked very comfortable (the toga thing that is, not the string). Damn, side tracked again. Or maybe I was just stalling. I reached over, opened the pouch, and reached inside, grabbing hold of a chain and pulling it out.

I took a moment to just stare at the necklace, admiring the green swirling around, flashes of red and gold appearing here and there. I looked at the woman, who gave me an encouraging look, and unclasped the necklace, bringing it up to my throat.

"Wait! Take this off me first; I can't be paralyzed when you do this."

"Um, sorry, but I can't do that. I want to make sure you are trust worthy. I mean, you did kidnap me and all, but my instincts are telling me to trust you, so they and my brain made a deal, and now you have to stay paralyzed. Well, here goes nothing!" Pushing the bit of doubt out of my mind, I lifted the necklace again, clasped it around my neck, and picked up my shirt and let it drop in.

At this point the only thing I was aware of was pain. It was radiating from my chest, poring into my heart and spreading throughout my veins. It felt like eternity, and eternity in which I forgot everything that was me and pain was the only thing that I knew

Realistically, it took approximately 5 minutes, but it sure as hell felt longer. The first thing that I became aware of was a bit of wetness on my face. Next, I felt a hand running through my hair and a voice singing soothingly in a language that I knew I wasn't familiar with, but I could somehow understand it. I panicked a bit, because it was extremely dark, but then I realized that my eyes were just closed, and I calmed down.

Upon opening my eyes, I saw two shimmering orbs of green staring down at me in worry, tears dripping off her face to land on mine. I was lying on the floor, with her head nestled in her lap. Huh, I wonder how she got out of the sutra. I thought she said that she wouldn't cause me any pain! I guess I spoke out loud, because she answered both of my thoughts.

"_Well, you blacked out for a second, and when you did the sutra released me. I know, little flower, but if you would recall my wording, I said 'Intentionally cause you pain' which, while true, is a little underhanded. But I needed to unlock your god powers, and I can't break my oath. It's a part of being one of the Big Twelve. Understandably, Zeus had to hire a lawyer once they were available, because he's a bit slow, but that is neither here or there. So, how do you feel, daughter?"_

I took a second to focus my miko powers on my body, scanning for threats, when I ran across something odd. In my metaphysical center was a swirling mass of power, the same color as the orb, though now there was pink swirling in there as well. When I pulled the necklace out of my shirt, the orb was empty, totally clear. I looked again at the woman, but my eyes were pulled down by the sun hitting the golden cord around her waist, and started thinking about how comfortable her toga thing looked, much more comfortable than my miko garb. And, to my immense surprise, when I looked down I was wearing the same thing! When I jerked my head back to the woman (She really needed to give me her name, I was tired of labeling her 'The Woman' in my thoughts) my head felt unnaturally heavy, and I realized that my hair no longer fell to my shoulders, but now fell down to mid thigh. What the hell did this woman do to me?

Sadly, it took me a moment to think back in our conversation and pick up all the clues that she had dropped. "Wait, you really are a god? Zeus? What do you mean god powers? My mother is human, and so was my father! What the fuck did you do to me?" I jumped up to my feet, now finally able to tower and glower down all I wanted, seeing as she was still sitting. Then her last sentence really hit me. "Daughter? Are you insane? Wha…wait, were you speaking in Greek? I don't know Greek. What the…" I think my brain died out for a bit, probably allowing me to make a very attractive gaping mouth face.

She looked up at me kindly and pulled me back down to sit next to me, putting her arm around my shoulders comfortingly. "_Kagome, look at me. What I'm about to tell you is the absolute truth about your origin. I give you my oath, upon pain of death that it is so. My name is Demeter, and I am the goddess of earth, granddaughter of Gaia, and you are my daughter. I'm sorry that you had to go through so much pain, but I had to return your powers to you, for we are living in dark times, doubly so for us. First there is a…thing that has been stalking me and my family for centuries, trying to kill them to bring the same pain that was I made him suffer through. Really, it was kind of an accident. Plus, he was too clingy, and so I cast him from my bed, and things got worse from there. For the last 22 years you have been his target, though in the last 3 years or so there have been no traces of him. And the more pressing issue is an old evil, an enemy you once fought, that, while he has not completely returned, is taking over the daimons, and forcing them to do his bidding. Sadly, it is once again your destiny to once again fight him. I would do everything in my power to change this, but it has been foreseen. Though I can help you prepare, so I have a trusted friend that will help train you. Um, I think that's about it. So, any questions?" _

The last thing I remembered is seeing her alarmed face right before I passed out. I really had to stop doing this. I never used to faint, and weirder things (may) have happened in the past. Maybe there _is_ something wrong with my brain.

End.

A/N: So what do you think? Better than the first one? I certainly think so. I'm already working on the second chapter, so I'll (Hopefully) have it up in a day or so.

Translations

_louloudaki mou- _My little flower. I thought it was appropriate seeing as this _is_ Demeter and all.

Well piece out! R&R please! Let me know your opinions! I'm trying to find out if I have a career in writing or not, so let me know your thought.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry, I forgot a few things in chapter 1, so I'll put them here.

Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all rights to both _Inuyasha _and _The Dark Hunter_ series. Any Brand name logos and such are also not owned by me. I only own my 3 book cases and subsequent 350 books (and counting XD). Which I guess makes me broke, so I can't own anything. There.

Time line: Obviously after the Inuyasha series. As for the Dark Hunter books, I'm pretty sure most of the stuff will coincide with Acherons book, but there might be stuff from the next couple of books. To be safe, if you have read all the books so far, you should be good.

Oh, and the latest book was trash, just saying. I'm going to have my mom read it and just give me the details, seeing as I can't force myself to finish it.

Chapter 2: The Past Unveiled.

The searing pain in my head was what brought me to consciousness, and I groggily put my hand to my head, searching for any bumps. Said search was disrupted by my very warm, and very alive, pillow's leg. I shot up, and smashed my head against what I guess was a nose, going by the crunch. I turned to look at the person whose nose I had broken, but when I got a good look at them I froze as all the memories came rushing back to my head

"Damnit! I was so hoping that this had all been a dream." Deep dramatic sigh's, the perfect way to inform ones company of being put upon all too much, "Here, let me fix your nose." I leaned forward and put my hand against her nose, closing my eyes and concentrating on first bringing my powers to the surface, then forcing them under her skin and speeding the healing process. Once that was done, I got down to business. "So let me get this straight. I'm your daughter, you're a goddess, which makes me a demi-god, and Naraku is trying to take over the world again with the help of something called Daimons. And you've been hiding me away all these years because some psychopath is hell bent on destroying your life. So who have I been living with the past 22 years of my life? " I stood up and started to pace, furiously mind you. This woman, my _mother_, had torn down all my beliefs in the span of hours, and now I'm supposed to go out and fight some evil again! When will my life ever be simple!

"Um, you see, I'm not entirely sure what your father was. He _seemed_ human, but he knew things, and didn't age in the 20 years that I had known him. He died before he could tell me. I guess when your powers start manifesting into your gifts we'll be able to figure it out, but for now, we wait. And oddly enough, no, you are not a demi-god. Somehow you inherited my full powers; it must have something to do with your father. I miss him so much, and you look just like him. He's where you get your eyes from. The woman you have been living with, Kun-Loon, is actually a very good friend of your fathers, I guess she had helped him heal after he had been in a battle or something, and she cared for him. He dropped by often after that. She was such a kind hearted woman, and at the time was having trouble getting pregnant, so I knew you would be loved. You have no idea how much it took to give you up that day. I cried for weeks on end, but I had to protect you, so I left you with her, and that was the last time I had seen you, until now. And I don't even get to keep you! Or train you."

She sighed and started to cry, and even if I was mad at her, I couldn't _not_ hug her, she was my mother. Gods, this was by far the weirdest day I have had yet, and that's saying something coming from me. I mean, here I was, comforting the goddess of the earth, who turned out to be my mother, and I don't even get to know her because she's sending me away. Wait a second…

"Earlier, what did you mean keep me? Where am I going? And training? Gah! Why can't anything ever be simple with me?" I just want to go home and take a bath. Bah, I'm going to have to spend a shitload in shampoo with my hair being this long…"Hey, uh, mother?" that felt right, but at the same time weird coming from my mouth, "What's up with the hair?"

She sniffled a bit, but her voice was clear when she spoke "When your powers were released it caused a huge shift in power levels, and it had to find some way to channel it safely, and hair is painless to grow." Her face morphed into a serious look and spoke "_Kagome, as I have told you before, these are dark times. It's too risky keeping you here to train you, for even Olympus is compromised. That's why I'm sending you to a good and trusted friend of mine to train you. Plus, he has many friends that would be glad to keep you safe. Though with how much power you hold, I don't think you'll need protection for long." _She stood up and pulled me to my feet as well and started dragging me over to a mirror that I hadn't noticed before and pushed me out in front of it. A distant part of my brain noted the fact that when she had something important to say, or was worried she would lapse back into Greek.

The mirror was opaque, and I couldn't see my reflection, only a swirling mist. "Uh, Demeter? What's up with the mirror?"

"Oh, sorry, it's my scrying mirror. I have been using it to track Darius for the last couple of centuries. I'm going to show you his face, so you know what to look out for." Then the mirror cleared, and the face of a man appeared. He had long black hair, and menacing black eyes. He was also very handsome in an 'I'm a badass and I know it, and I'm not apologizing for knocking over your baby' kind of way. Though one more look at his eyes and I stopped thinking of him as handsome, there was too much hate swirling in those orbs for him to look anything but dangerous.

"Whoa, you certainly pissed him off. What happened between the two of you?"

She fidgeted a bit before a guilty look came across her face. "Uhm that will be a story for another time. For now, I have to get you situated in your new house, move your family for a bit, and contact Eros."

I vaguely remember her saying that my identity was known now, I guess what she said makes sense. Oh god (gods now, I guess. Does that mean I'm talking about myself?) My family! They won't be safe now… And I'll probably never get to see them again. Well, at least until I finish yet another adventure, just one more reason to learn how to use my powers.

"House? I don't need one to myself, any apartment will be fine. Eros? I'm getting trained by son of Aphrodite, god of love? That Eros? And where exactly will you be taking me?" I wasn't excited about having to leave everything I know, but in order to keep my family safe and save innocent live, I'd be willing to do a whole lot more.

"Now that your powers have been unlocked, I'm afraid you _can't_ stay in an apartment. You see, what with your strong connection to the earth, you have to stay somewhere very close to nature, and most apartment buildings just don't have enough nature to appease us. Plus, there is way too much metal in those things, and that's like our kryptonite. Yeah, that Eros, he's been a good friend of mine and Persephone's for centuries. He's not nearly as stuck up as most of the gods up here, so we all get along great. Well, he and Psyche live in New Orleans and so do most of their friends, so it is the safest place you can be."

"Wait, isn't metal part of the earth?"

"Well, yes, but it's not living. The earth's life force courses through us and metals are a separate entity from the earth itself. Now, are you ready to go?"

"Don't I need to get my stuff from home?"

Demeter closed her eyes for a second with a look of concentration on her face, and then beamed at me "Alright, done. Now, let's show you to your new home! And the best thing is that I will be able to visit you more now, maybe I can even get your sister from Hades clutches long enough for her to meet you. Okay, hand please" She held out her hand for me, and after hesitating for a second, I took it, and prepared myself for a new destiny. In a flash, we were gone.

THIS IS A SCENE CHANGE. THIS IS A SCENE CHANGE. THIS IS A SCENE CHANGE. THIS IS A SCENE CHANGE._._._.

This time, there was no disorientation when we arrived at our destination. Looking around, I was pleasantly surprised to discover we were standing in a forest, more amazing then anything I had seen in the past. The air was charged with energy, and a feeling of being home overcame me. I could _feel_ the life in the earth moving through me, and what a heady feeling it was, almost like getting into a hot tub on a really cold day, reading the best book ever, and drinking the perfect hot chocolate, all rolled into one sensation. Like the forest was a loved one welcoming me back after a long time away.

"Wow, this…this is amazing. How did you find land like this here?"

"Well, it was actually a dried up vacant lot when I first bought it, but there are some perks to being a goddess of the earth, growing things anywhere being one of them. Come on, I want to show you the house!" And with that statement, she once again began dragging me off in (what appeared to me to be) a random direction. After walking for what felt like an hour, Demeter stopped, spun in a full circle, and gave me a sheepish look.

"Ah, well, we're kind of lost. I have a horrible sense of direction, and the trees think it's too funny and won't give me directions when I ask." She pouted and glared at one of the trees next to us

"Can't you just teleport us into the house?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry, I'm a bit of a ditz sometimes. Well, at least you now know where you get it from, eh?" Another flash and we were standing in one of the most open rooms I have been in. The walls were covered in windows, with plants placed on several tables and such, some even crawling in from the outside.

"Sorry about those, when I told them another earth goddess was coming to live here, I just couldn't keep them out. You know that feeling that you got when we first arrived? That was the forest recognizing you as its master and protector. This is your safe house, and the plants your guardians. The energy here will also speed up your healing process. Oh, and your room is upstairs , second door on the left. It's the master bedroom. There are 4 guest rooms, 3 other bathrooms, and a music room. I wish I could stay and help you get situated, but after I bring Eros over I have some urgent business that can't wait. So, um, just…" I don't know what she was going to say, but she pulled me into a tight hug, and then was gone.

**End.**

Alright, I know, it's a short chapter, but at least she's in New Orleans now! So please, put down the pitchforks and just give me some time. I still have a very painful disease, and I'm often either depressed or too drugged to do much. Be honored, cause I'm doing this instead of my homework lol.

So next chapter, enter Eros, Psyche, and possibly Simi, depending on where I cut off the chapter at…


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry about the long wait. My computer crashed, and when we brought it in to be fixed, all my story files "Mysteriously" disappeared, when I specifically told the guy that I had my stories on there, and to make sure they were okay. So when I found them missing, I took the comp back in, and he couldn't find the files anywhere. Supposedly, anything done on the computer is stored somewhere, whether it's been deleted or not, but my story was 'Poof', gone.

Anyways, here we go! This chapter was probably better the first time around, but oh well.

Oh, and this is in Demeter's POV

Chapter 3: Fate always has a reason. Even if it really sucks.

After flashing back to my temple, I collapsed on the floor, tears flowing freely from my eyes.

"You vile Whores! How could you do this to my daughter! She's already been through so much... Why can't you just leave her alone?"

I probably sat there for hours, and it took me a while, but I finally calmed down enough to be presentable in company. " I know you can hear me, and i will never forgive you for this. I hope you like your... Gift" I was probably laughing like a madman, but I didn't care. I had to go out and prepare my daughter for another war, one that I couldn't really take part in. Too bad the fates left so many loopholes, that was their second mistake.

Now that I got my little revenge out of the way, I was calm enough to pick up Eros, one of the few gods that I really trust.

Somewhere on Mt. Olympus.

... The fates were screaming loudly, there bottom half's currently being digested by a man eating plant.

"I can't flash out! What the hell! can you, ...?" ... Exclaimed, as the acid ate away at her legs. In but a moment later, the plants vanished, leaving carnage. Well, the alive version of carnage anyway.. But they didn't know that the acid was just an invisibility drought.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-; Kagome;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

The hot water soothed my tense muscles, forcing my body to follow with relaxing. Though induced, it was much appreciated after today. After day that filled with surprises, it was nice to clear my head for a bit, and almost as good as meditation. Draining the water, I stood up a and found a vine holding a towel. Very, strange but welcome, I grabbed the towel and, for lack of a better term, I petted it in appreciation.

Using the towel to dry off the mirror, and looked on in shock. My eyes had changed! The left eye was the shade of luminescent plant life, swirling slowly, like melted mercury. My skin also looked as though it was lit from within.

"What the hell!" I rubbed my eyes and looked again, hoping against hope, but alas, my eye stayed the same. Was this part of the power my... Demeter was talking about? Looking back, I remembered that her left eye was also the same in appearance. Well, looks like my sunglasses collection will come in handy now.

Turning around (and really glad that I put my hair up, it would be a sopping mess if I hadn't) I went off to explore my new home, and I was defiantly looking foreword to meditating in the forest.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;Demeter POV-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Walking into the dimly lit biker bar, I scanned the crowd, quickly spotting my blond friend. I started to walk over, the crowd thinning out, when I spotted the other person seated at the table. Acheron, the dark hunter leader, was sitting across from Eros, drinking a beer. This wasn't entirely unexpected, seeing as they were good friends, and this worked out better for me as well

Finally arriving at their table, I noticed that Acheron had noticed my the second I flashed into the alley behind, though Eros was either ignoring me or oblivious

Standing behind him, I waited for him to notice.

"Hey, Ash, c'mon man, that wasnt my fault. I was drunk and lost control of my power. And besides, who wouldn't want a stampede of girls wanting to moleste you?"

*THUNK* and his head slammed into to table from the force of my blow "You know, Cupid, you would think after all this time you would grow out of your habit of inserting both feet into your mouth at once. Do we need to go back to the shock therapy?" I said, taking the seat next to him, Acheron chortling on the other side.

"Aunty D! Just the woman I was waiting for. You remember Acheron, right?" he leaned over and planted a sloppy kiss on my cheek.

"Wonderful. Here I come to get you, and you're freaking drunk, just wonderful. Oh, Acheron, it's wonderful to see you again, and how is Simi?"

"She's growing up, as all kids do. But she does miss you, and asks that you visit soon." Acheron said, looking at me. Or at least I assume, since he was wearing shades and all.

"Well, tell her I'll be coming by soon, and I have someone I would like you both to meet. Though since you'll be there and she is extremely weary of men, so could you come with us today so I can introduce you?"

"Hey, you know I'm sitting here, right? You people are so mean, excluding me and whatnot." Eros said, hoping his pouty face would soften us up. When you raise a Demi-god, you learn the immunity eventually.

"Oh? So have you sobered up yet?" I raised my eyebrow at him, taunting him just a bit. It was fun messing with the guy, he was so easy to rile up.

"I was never drunk in the first place!" he said with a, surprisingly, straight face. I couldn't help but giggle, which turned into a full blown catchable laugh between the three of us.

"So, who is it we are going to meet?" Acheron asked, though with less of a paranoid tone than normal. And knowing some of his past (Much more than he would suspect, most of it from the fates, who told me for an undisclosed reason), he had every right to be.

"Oh, why only my newly found cousin of course! I've sat with Aunty D in front of her scrying mirror, and let me tell you, that lady has had a difficult life, and it's about to get a whole lot mor interesting" Eros said with a grin.

End

(IN NEED OF BETA'ing!)

A/N: sorry for the long wait! I've been extremely busy, and since I got my medical m. Card, I've been using it to manage my pain. And let me tell you, it's much better than any pill, even though I hate that it still needs THC to activate the CBD.

Anyway, whaddaya think? Good? bad? best thing you've ever laid eyes on? Leave a review, opinions accepted no matter what they say!


End file.
